


good intentions

by sionnacha (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, slight dom!mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sionnacha
Summary: His fingers find the buttons of her blouse, quickly undoing them as she sits astride—thighs strong and warm alongside his torso. He palms her stomach then, fingers dancing over the solid muscle and the softness of her small breasts.“Anything for you,” he breathes, eying her over like he can’t get enough, fingers finally coming to rest on the jut of her hips. “Anything.”-Mikasa comes home from a work trip and Eren gets pegged. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. i have been promising porn for ages, and thankfully it has finally manifested. anyway, i have been dying to write something spicy that is kinda fun and not laced with angst or drama? also i think this the first time i've posted any EM with it just being straight up porn (yehaw).

The sight before Mikasa has her trembling in all the right ways. It is unusual, yes, but is not unexpected, that’s for certain—Eren had previously mentioned about how he wanted to be ready for her when she came home from a working trip abroad, mentioned how he wanted to be fucked by her. It had come up in text messages they had exchanged while she was away. They had all the tools; straps and man-made cocks, relics from Mikasa’s various past relationships, the prospect of putting them to use again excited her.

But still, it comes as a surprise when she arrives into their apartment to find him maneuvered in a way she had never expected him to be.

He was on their bed, elbows down and forearms flat, back curved provocatively while his face pressed into the mattress. She catches the glint in one of his eyes as he looks over the line of his arm—raising his head to appraise her. As if on cue, as Mikasa slips through the threshold of the room, dropping her bag to the floor, Eren begins to slide his knees out; deepening the curve of his back—his ass up, cock heavy between his legs.

A quiet whine slips from his mouth; it is the semblance of her name, the evidence of his impatience, of just how eager he is. The whine deepens then when he reaches for his cock—flushed red, tip slick—fisting it in his hand, long strokes every time he brushes over the tip.

“I’ve been waiting,” he purrs, and much like a cat, stretching his back until the curve becomes more acute, wiggling his hips suggestively as Mikasa watches on. “I’ve been very good,” he says again, fashioning his voice in a suggestive manner as he grips his cock again. “Don’t I get a treat?”

Mikasa swallows. She is not one to be completely paralysed by Eren’s behaviour in bed—but this was definitely new and she was not at all disappointed.

It’s as if her feet move on their own when she finds herself gliding towards him, smoothing her hand over the backs of his thighs and the curve of his plush bottom—soft yet firm. She gives him a quick spank, clit throbbing as Eren lets out a low moan, the spot where she had hit slightly reddening. 

She glides her hand down his back as she takes a seat by him on the bed, delighting on how he arches into her hand, as if desperately starved of touch. Palming the base of his neck, she sinks her fingers into the soft hair at the nape, drawing her hands through the long brown locks until she wraps them around her fist. She tugs lightly then, making him raise himself up on his arms ‘til they’re face to face. 

Eren’s face is mottled with sweat and burning red, but still, he has the sliest of grins. He lurches up to her, planting a small kiss at the corner of her mouth;the gesture being enough to make her snort. “How long have you been like this?” she asks, totally dismantling the mood as she shoves Eren onto his back, a quiet yelp emitting from him as he hits the pillows he had propped up beside him. 

“Half an hour, maybe.”

“You’re lucky I came home when I did,” she says, beginning to move over his torso, bracketing him between her arms as he stares up at her. “I could’ve stayed a day longer, and you’d still be up on all-fours.”

Eren hums in reply, hands now running the length of Mikasa’s arms, thumbs bearing down on her biceps as she moves to straddle him, now keenly aware of how his cock was brushing against her clothed behind. His fingers find the buttons of her blouse, quickly undoing them as she sits astride—thighs strong and warm alongside his torso. He palms her stomach then, fingers dancing over the solid muscle and the softness of her small breasts.

“Anything for you,” he breathes, eying her over like he can’t get enough, fingers finally coming to rest on the jut of her hips. “Anything.”

Mikasa feels a wall collapse then when she finds herself surging to kiss him—her mouth finding his with such ease, opening up to her and letting her tongue glide across his teeth, a fire beginning to stoke in her as Eren moans wantonly. She feels him buck against her, desperately searching for any friction against his cock, the gasping into her mouth when she grants him the touch of her soft hands. He’s perfect like this, she thinks, under her, wanting her and needing her—and she needs more of it.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” She growls, reaching behind to fist his cock in sharp strokes. “You were waiting for me to come home and fuck you, right?”

Eren nods vigorously, Mikasa’s lips still brushing against his own, a stray hand grabbing at the fabric of her jeans, nails digging into the denim as Mikasa continues to pursue his mouth.

She pulls off him then, brushing his hair away from his neck, then dipping low to anchor her teeth into the flesh of his nape when he turns his head ever so slightly. She presses on, and Eren lets her, fully at the woman’s mercy when she begins to press wet kisses into his neck and chest, teeth skimming against his skin as she descends, tongue passing over his nipples.

Eren tosses his head back, arching up into her touch, a hand curling in Mikasa’s soft obsidian locks—he doesn’t tug, instead letting his fingers graze against her scalp delicately. She hums with appreciation, the vibration of her lips against his skin dually welcomed by him.

“I wanna suck you off first,” she says, low and heady, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

“Yeah. Please, please,” he replies, almost jumping out of his skin when she proceeds to drag her tongue down his hard length. She moves to lie on her belly, elbows resting atop of Eren’s thighs—lips soft and pliant on the inside of his legs, smoothing over his balls as she licks upwards with the flat of her tongue. She draws her lips over the tip of his cock—plush pink enveloping his cock, swallowing down, pressing forward til’ her nose pressed against his lower stomach. All she can focus on is this, is Eren’s pleasure, and the way he reacts. She can hear him calling her name as if it were a prayer, she can feel the tightening grip on her hair, and it fills her with such pride knowing that she can elicit this type of reaction.

The tip of his cock grazes the back of her throat then—Mikasa doesn’t gag, instead sinking forward to push him more. The move makes Eren cry out, causing his chest to heave with heavy pants when she clenches around him, working her throat to squeeze perfectly. It’s only when he dares look up that he realises that Mikasa is looking at him through half-lidded orbs—watering at the corners. He bucks into her mouth as she lets her jaw relax, letting Eren fuck her mouth just as she wanted him to, spit slicking his cock perfectly.

She had forgotten how much she loved this, how much she loved to have Eren’s thick length in her mouth. It just hadn’t been the same when she was away: her late night phone-calls from lonely hotel rooms often resulted in her telling him that she missed sucking his cock—and how he prodded and goaded her, telling her over the phone to throat her silicone toy and pretend that it was him, that he was going to fuck her all nice with his cock, just like she deserved.

She can’t help but think how different this scenario is—it’s funny, even.

“What?” Eren asks when he sees her smiling to herself as she takes her mouth off him, his own voice shaky from her ministrations. “It’s nothing,” she supplies, a smile still fixed over her lips, now wet saliva and pre, ropes of spit still connected to his cock. “Just remembered something.”

She hops off the bed, ignoring Eren’s questions about what exactly she was remembering—instead opening the bottom drawer of their dresser and fishing out a dildo, plus a harness. Eren watches from the bed as Mikasa scrambles to undress, quickly discarding her shirt and pants, but remaining in her underwear still.

She saunters back to the bed dramatically—Eren whistling in appreciation as he takes in the alluring swing of her hips. She laughs, warm and hearty, setting the harness and toy aside so she can crawl up to kiss him sweetly. “We have lube, right?” she asks, choosing to sit astride him again, leaning forward on his chest so that her palms are flat. “Yeah. I’ve been busy,” he says shyly, flashing his teeth all the same. Mikasa quirks a brow at that, then leans across to the bedside table, putting her weight on Eren and forcing a wheeze out of him. She pulls open the top drawer and begins to root through the sets of underwear, only to find a half-full bottle under a pair of socks.

“This was full a week ago,” she says, examining the packaging as Eren looks up at her. She sees his throat bob and feels his hips undulate against her when they finally make eye contact; looking him over as his chest rises with even breaths, his heart hammering in his jugular. “You _have_ been very busy, I guess.”

She flicks up the cap, relaxing into a seated position as Eren’s hot length brushes against her clothed ass, then squeezes a small amount into her hands, massaging the translucent fluid until she’s completely satisfied. She flicks it back down again and moves between Eren’s legs; dragging one hand from his balls to the tip of his cock, whilst her other strays lower, against his perineum, then against the tense muscle of his hole. She grants him a smile then, full of menace.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets pegged. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the abrupt end I was losing the will to live. Also this chapter is a monster... My bad.

It delights Mikasa when she finds that the intrusion into the tight pink muscle of Eren’s behind is far more simple that she had expected it to be—it sends a thrill through her to know that Eren was getting himself ready for her, that he was prising himself open, touching himself, and thinking about her as he did. She presses again; two steady slick fingers, gliding against the tight warm walls inside him, vaguely aware of how Eren’s breath is becoming slightly more laboured when she squeezes his cock at the base, having dragged her firm grip up and down several times.

She feels her clit throb and cunt pulsate as she watches Eren’s reactions to her ministrations, only able to think about how lucky and blessed she is to have him under her thumb like this—all control handed over to her, free to do whatever she wanted to him. His cock twitches against his belly when she rubs that sweet spot, a satisfactory reaction by all means, she watches as the head of his cock smears pre-cum over the muscled skin of his stomach. Instinctively, she reaches forward, thumbing over the dribble of cum, collecting it on her thumb before licking it off, eyes meeting Eren’s as she does so.

He groans—a needing deep rumble in his throat, then a quick murmur of of her name, pleading and pleading for her to get a move on, but unfortunately for Eren, Mikasa has always liked to take her time with him, and this time is no different.

She licks her lips when a long whine is drained from him as she crooks her fingers, always knowing where to touch, how to please him. With the tips of her fingers, she presses against the rigid firm skin of his prostate, her graceful touches evoking him further. His hips jolt and he squirms, pre-cum still slicking his belly.

“Do you want more?” Mikasa asks, settling back on her heels as she withdraws her fingers from the nodule of his prostate, decidedly pleased at Eren’s mewl of dissatisfaction that tails off into a litany of pleas and prayers. “Yes, Mikasa, I can’t—”, he sobs brokenly, arching his chest elegantly when Mikasa prods him teasingly, clicking her tongue at his poor behaviour.

“Not even a ‘please’,” she admonishes, smiling to herself when she hears him whisper an apology. Up and over she goes, crawling forward again, cradling a cheek and feeling warmth blossom within her when he leans into the touch; nose pressing into her palm and kissing the soft skin there. In a moment of weakness, her facade slips when her own traitorous desire surfaces; she descends to press his lips against hers, handing some of the controls over to Eren.

He slips his hands up over her sides—pressing his hands over the most vulnerable parts of her. It’s like a reward then when she moans openly into his mouth, his straying fingers finding the tops of her thighs, the other slipping under the wiring of her lace bra; one large hand pawing at her breasts. The hands teasing the band of her underwear slips over the elastic trim, dipping low and into the soft hair beneath the fabric.

“Eren!” she gasps, head dropping against alongside his own, her hands finding their way into the nest of Eren’s soft hair as he nudges her open slowly—his long, thick fingers sliding between the folds of her pussy—and she is wet, so, so wet. He sighs when the slick heat envelops his fingers, coating his digits with the evidence of Mikasa’s desire; he thinks about cutting this short, telling Mikasa that he doesn’t need to be fucked this evening, he just wants to hoist her up and settle between her thighs just to taste her. He could do it forever, he thinks; the image of Mikasa flushed, sweaty and sopping wet for him, seared into his mind for later use.

Mikasa takes three fingers easily, like a champ, and Eren curls them, flattening the tips against the soft ridges of that sensitive spot inside her until it makes her hiss—a shrill whisper cutting against his ears as a breath whips through her teeth. He coos then, tongue clicking with satisfaction as he gets one up on her, further nudging his hand so the heel of it rubs against her clit. “You’re distracting me,” she murmurs through a garbled seated moan, hips twitching as Eren contorts his fingers in a way that urges another yelp from her. “This was meant to be about you.”

Eren huffs a laugh, baring his teeth in a smile when he reaches to slip a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down with a significant amount of ease to press their mouths together. He removes his hand and feels Mikasa suppress a whine against his lips as he does so, barely having a moment to take stock as she sinks against him again, forcing his lips apart as she takes his face in her hands, holding him with fervent tenacious desire. The controls are relented to her once again in that moment; Mikasa catches his bottom lip with her teeth, swiping her tongue against it as a moan is wrenched from the hollows of his chest. He follows her mouth as if his life depended on it, dogged with desire, breathing her in, his nose bumping her own every single time.

“God, please,” she hisses, her voice swollen with emotion and eyes barely closed, just enough to make eye contact with him. “I want to fuck you, please.”

He cuts her off with a kiss just as she is about to resume her pleas; rising up into a seated position so that she is seated in his lap, her weight against him firm and warm, cock upright and resting against the curve of her bottom as her hands slip into the strands of hair at the base of his neck. They part then, Eren still pressing forward with open mouthed kisses against her throat, trailing down further past her collarbone to her decolletage; the persistent descent making Mikasa tilt her head back, lips wet and parted with pleasure when he eventually mouths at her breasts, hands slipping around her back to undo the clip of her brassiere.

Once Mikasa is free of the garment she surges to him, meeting him with a rough kiss, filled with a ferocity that was unusual to her. Her palms anchor against his chest, forcing him down with the most gentle of touches, his back pushed into the stack of pillows behind him, further sinking down as Mikasa pushes again, as if desperate to keep him in place. Above him she hovers, palms warm and rough against him—her eyes shielded the dark cloak of her hair.

“Stay put,” she growls, relenting just a bit so he can crane his neck, eventually raising his palms in surrender. 

Eren feels her weight make the mattress dip, then he feels nothing at all, instead listening to Mikasa across the room tightening the straps of her harness, closing his eyes to listen to the light footsteps she takes back to the bed. Then, there’s the dip, and Mikasa is back resting between his thighs, resting high on her knees, her fake cock a delightful shade of pink that juts out from the black straps of the harness. She slides her hands up the inside of his thighs; the touch of her hands firm enough to be bruising, powerful enough to pry him open however she wants. 

Eren watches, his heart hammering within his chest as Mikasa reaches for past him, digging for the lube amongst the sheets before slicking a liberal amount along her thick pink shaft. It makes his cock twitch against his belly; the sight of her stroking her fake cock, how the tight leather straps hug her hips and thighs so deliciously, the powerful muscles of her thighs and pelvis enabling her to ruin him however she wished fully on display.

Without warning, Mikasa reaches for his cock with her already slick hands, leaving lingering soothing touches along the length of him—featherlight and torturous—before sliding back against his rigid shaft, palming over his drawn up balls. His legs kick out and shake at the grazes of her hand, the feel of her urging the most pathetic of whines from his lips.

He cries out her name, and Mikasa lets the corners over her lips curl into a smile—devious and smug, her cunt now throbbing with an impenitent need to fuck him as his legs fall further apart. She watches as his chest heaves with desperate breaths as she alternates between stroking his cock and cupping his balls, teasing the soft skin there, droplets of perspiration beginning to form against the golden hue of his skin. Just like this, he’s perfect, and he’s hers, ready to devour.

The tips of her fingers, slick with lube, press against his puckered pink hole so easily—two clever digits sliding along the warmth of his wall—preparing him for what’s next.

With a the cold press of Mikasa’s cock, Eren unleashes a gasp, forcing his chest to arch up due to the unpleasant sensation—but soon, it subsides, and all he really cares for is how the bulbous head slowly sinks into him, how Mikasa is going to make use of him however she wants, how he knows that she’s going to make him feel good.

“Eren,” she says, an air of concern in her voice. He looks up at her as he pants, breaths needing and strained as he’s filled. “Are you alright?”

Eren nods, barely able to articulate—and that’s all that Mikasa needs, the swift and easy confirmation that he wants to carry on.

Slowly, she sinks into him, watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort; but they never come—instead, his eyes flutter closed and his mouth falls agape, chin tilted skyward as Mikasa begins to rock forward with apprehension. She allows her gaze to dip from Eren’s contorted face, down to her pelvis, watching as her cock fills him with ease. The very sight makes her swallow back a moan, tongue darting out to wet her lips as Eren begins to sputter beneath her.

“M-more,” he grinds out, and Mikasa can do nothing more than adhere to his request.

She takes hold of his thigh—pulling it close to her and hiking it over the swell of her hip, urging his own up to follow her. She moves forward then, firm long strokes, and the reactions that she evokes from Eren are just as she had desired. He moans for her, prettily, repeating her name as if it’s the only one he knows—it makes warmth spark in her chest, but does more to drive the insatiable need she has for him. A reward, she decides, is what he needs.

Using her elbows she crowds in on him, hooking his long limbs in the crook of her arms until his knees are bent considerably—and again, he moans, he cries. Perfect, perfect.

Mikasa drives into him, fingers digging into the backs of his thighs, sweat beginning to accumulate on her forehead. Eren below her is doing no better; practically folded in two, buckling against the mattress with the force of Mikasa’s thrusts, his cock, red and slapping dribbles cum all over his stomach as he jolts with stuttered movements.

Eren has been with men before, has had cock filling him before, has had fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him into an obscene arch—but none of them were ever as good as Mikasa was. Every touch, careful, thoughtful, practiced, always with him in mind, always with the intention of making him feel good. 

“How is it?”

_‘Good, so good’_, he wants to say, but nothing comes—just a garbled moan. Above him, he hears Mikasa grunt, watches as she relents, offering some respite as she unhooks his legs from her grasp. “Use your words,” she orders, face stony and mottled with sweat.

The command makes his cock pulse; he thinks that if he were to reach down and stroke himself that he could cum just due to the volume of her gaze. 

“R-really good,” he pants, bucking his hips into Mikasa’s stilled cock, frustrated that she has stopped in her tracks.

With a sudden movement, Eren finds himself face down in their pillows; Mikasa’s hands resting on the his waist, nails biting into him with a sturdy grip. There is a weight on his back then—Mikasa planting a hand between his shoulder-blades, guiding the other along his belly, urging him to get his ass up for her. The feel of her hands linger, sure and wise, always knowing what’s best for him, sighing then when he feels the press of her mouth along his spine, her nose sliding against the chord of his vertebrae, teeth grazing the shell of his ear.

“I wanted you just like this earlier,” she says in a whisper, her sharp tongue sending a thrill through him, hands gliding along his torso until she is up, moved off his body. It is only then that he realises on empty he feels. With a sigh, he drops his head, feeling Mikasa’s cock slick against the curve of his ass, hands smoothing along his thighs, taking a handful of his ass.

Then, with delight, he is filled, and Mikasa’s pace is punishing. He cannot help how his legs separate as she begins to fuck him, the improved angle making Mikasa hut is prostate with unmatched precision every single time. All he can focus on is the pleasure, all he can focus on is how full to the brim he feels.

“I want you to ride me next time,” there no semblance of shame in her words when she speaks, her hand now encircling his cock. “Wanna see you sink onto my cock,” she voices with a rasp, devastatingly close to him. She huffs a growl—fingers brushing his hair aside to allow her better access to his ear and her teeth, she bites down on his lobe with gentle accuracy. Long arms now slipping from him her hold on him so that they’re planted either side of his torso—the weight above him, wonderful, all her. “Wanna make you cum for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, please, please,” he begs, Mikasa’s hold on his cock firming up as she begins to languidly stroke him as she keeps pace her hips slapping wetly against Eren’s ass, the image of Mikasa below him as he sinks onto her fake cock doing nothing to suppress his need to cum. He envisions her, watching, adoring, her hold on him loving and steady as she guides him. Then, he’s jerking his cock, whispers of praise guiding him as he spills onto her stomach and breasts with a cry. Yeah, yeah next time.

He hears Mikasa breathe against his shoulder whilst he’s trapped in his reverie—teeth then sinking into the flesh there, not enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to leave a mark. Still, her lips press along his nape, his shoulder, heady breaths wetting the skin, plying him with dew.

Sitting back on her heels she pulls Eren up to her by the shoulders, an arm fastening around his chest, nose resting on the shelf of his shoulder as she reaches around to continue stroking. The abrupt change in the angle and the intensity of Mikasa’s strokes further fans the flames of Eren’s need to finish; the steady coil in his gut beginning to buckle and uncurl, his orgasm fast approaching—and still, Mikasa doesn’t relent, refuses to, not stopping until Eren gets what he needs. The words of praise continue and Eren can feel it, knows that he’ll cum at any moment as she continues to mouth at the back of his neck. 

“C’mon Eren,” Mikasa goads him, tender. “Finish for me sweetheart.”

Permission is all he needs. He cums with a whine that segues into a guttural groan, then more strained moans as Mikasa slows her strokes, the essence of his orgasm spilling over her maddeningly gentle hands and onto the sheets of their bed. Mikasa doesn’t pull out straight away, aiming to maximize Eren’s pleasure, cooing and murmuring softly as she continues to thrust in and out.

Mikasa pulls out after a few moments, content that she’s done all she needs to; pressing kisses to the side of Eren’s neck as he flops forwards into the covers—his breath returning to him slowly. He feels Mikasa’s hands on him then, turning him over where he lies.

“Are you alright?”

Eren feels like laughing at her line of questioning, the sight of her with a thick pink silicone dick only making the question funnier than it should be. “Yes,” he breathes, settling back to look at her better.

Relief is the overriding emotion on Mikasa’s face then, cheeks darkening as the realisation which urges another laugh out of him.The relief then becomes a smile, and Mikasa lowers herself so she can kiss him—this time chaste, far more innocent than the other times before. Eren reaches for the straps of her harness and begins to assist her in undoing them, eager to get her free so he can finally thank her.

They come loose easily and she shucks them off, leading Eren to grasp at her thighs, using all his strength to haul her up over his torso, pulling at the flesh of her buttocks and thighs so that she finally comes to rest on his face. He digs his fingers in, closing his eyes in preparation for a feast, feeling a shudder run through him as she fists a hand in his long hair now strewn elegantly on his pillow.

He licks, long and broad, Mikasa giving in, a sweet surrender. 

Three fingers again fill her adequately and Eren listens as the woman above slowly begins to unravel, her hands finding the wall behind their bed, rocking herself down on his fingers as she pursues her own climax. Eren continues to lick flatly, not wanting to take her over the edge so soon; his mouth drawing over the folds of her pussy, the tip of his tongue sweetly lashing her clit.

He takes things up a notch as Mikasa’s cries and whines escalate; curling his fingers just like before, slowly but urging an orgasm out of her, then tilting his chin to wraps his mouth around her sweet nub—alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around her clit. He lowers himself then, scraping his teeth along her, the curls of her mons brushing his nose as he inhales her sweet scent.

Soon, it is all over; Eren’s vigour and precision taking Mikasa to completion. She squeezes around him like a vise as her curls and rubs, tongue and mouth at her clit with persistence, his own face wet with the evidence of her arousal. She sits back on his torso, chest heaving as her lungs inflate and deflate. Eren’s hands glide along her stomach, softly passing the supple flesh of her breasts, curling around her hip bone, craning his head to nip at the flesh there.

Mikasa laughs as she settles beside him, snuggling closer to kiss his neck and chest.

“Thanks,” she smiles, full lips stretched, fully content. He thinks he aught to be thanking her, but that could wait for another time. 

“You’re welcome.”

They lie there silent for a few moments—basking in the bliss of just being together after being apart for so long, happy and sated, the suspension of reality when Mikasa decides to break the silence, sitting up and running her hands over the covers, a grimace settling over her features.

“These sheets need to be changed.”

Eren laughs, watching as Mikasa scrambles to her feet.

It was good to have her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.
> 
> So a few things:
> 
> 1\. This will be the last bit of porn I will be writing for the foreseeable future unless I am compelled to. I've hit my limit, I never wanna write the word 'cock' again.
> 
> 2\. My tumblr (bimikasa) is dead, because people are crazy and horny, so that's that.
> 
> 3\. Comments are restricted for the time being, so if you are not a registered user, please leave a kudos. It helps.
> 
> Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments nd kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
